PC:Fredrock Hammersmith (Xeterog)
Summary Fluff Description:'''Fredrock has dark red hair and a relatively short beard (for a dwarf). Age: 45 Gender: Male Height: 4'9" Weight: 205 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Quite and reserved. Fredrock enjoys observing others while drinking a cold ale. '''Background: Fredrock's early life revolved around the smithy, working with his father making tools and impliments needed on the island and the monastery. He was able to escape to Daunton, but his family did not make it. Ashamed that he was not able to join the fight or save his family, Fredrock sought military training where he could. Without the strength needed for the military, he sought other avenues. With some research and study, Fredrock was able to unlock the potential of his mind and body as a Battlemind and now seeks to improve his skills to protect those he cares about. Region: Mykonos Sanctuary - +1 endurance checks, reflecting the toughness they developed working as slaves in the mines over their year of torment; the constant psychic bombardments suffered by the survivors has also granted them a degree of resilience, in times of extreme exertion they can sometimes shake off debilitating mental effects. When a player character from Mykonos' Sanctuary spends an action point they may immediately make one save against a any effect with the psychic keyword that a save could end. Hooks: Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 Racial vs Poison, May make a save vs Phycic effects that a save can end when spending an action point. (Mykonos' Sanctuary background) Hit Points Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Senses and Reactions Low-Light Vison Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Skills Languages Common, Dwarven Feats *Dwarven Weapon Training (+2 damage and proficiency with all axes and hammers) *Melee Training (Constitution) (Use Constitution for melee basic attacks. 1/2 Con for damage) *Disciple of Stone (Gain additional 5 temporary hit points when you spend a healing surge) *Bludgeon Expertise (+1 feat bonus to attack rolls with hammers and maces. +1 Bonus to pushes and slides from weapon attacks using a hammer or mace) *Superior Will (+2/3/4 (by Tier) to Will Defense. Additional saving throw vs Dazed or stunned at start of turn, even if condition is not (save ends) Background Benefits: Mykonos' Sanctuary May make a save vs Phycic effects that a save can end when spending an action point. +1 to Endruance skill. Equipment Normal load: 120 lb. Maximum Lift: 240 lbs Maximum drag: 600 lbs Equipment / gold Log Starting gold after purchase: 7gp Items from The Rerisen tower: 473gp Dwarven Scale Armor +1 (replaces scale armor) Deathscarred Boon Purchases after Rerisen Tower: 2x Potion of healing (2x50gp = 100gp) Amulet of Protection +1 (360gp) Items and gold from Beyond the Rerisen Tower: 326 GP +2 Manifester Craighammer replaces craighammer Deathscarred boon changed to Steadfast Boon Used both potions of healing and the potion of Regeneration Purchased 2xPotion of Healing (100gp) potion of Regeneration (160gp) Items gained from Beyond the Rerisen Tower Cloak of the Waling Wounded +2 Items gained from Beyond the Rerisen Tower 307 gp Iron Armbands of power used potion of regeneration Tracking Treasure 3pp 93gp 8545 XP Status Events *Fredrock enters The Hanged man for the 1st time: The Hanged Man *Fredrock begins 1st adventure: The Rerisen Tower *Fredrock completes 1st Adventure: The Rerisen tower Gaining Dwarven Scale Armor +1, Potion of Regeneration, Deathscarred Boon, 473gp, and 2730 exp *Fredrock begins 2nd adventure: Beyond the Rerisen Tower *Fredrock gains 3148 exp during 2nd adventure Beyond the Rerisen Tower *Fredrock gains 326 Gold, +2 Manifester Craighammer, and deathscarred boon changed to Steadfast boon during 2nd adventure, Beyond the Rerisen Tower *Fredrock Gains Cloak of the Walking Wounded +2,Beyond the Rerisen Tower *Fredrock completes 2nd Adventure: Beyond the Rerisen Tower Gaining 307gp, Iron Armbands of power and 2667 exp *Fredrock enters The Hanged Man for the 2nd time: The Hanged Man Wish List (in no particular order) *Upgrades to Armor, weapon and neck items (+2, +3 and +3 respectively) *Skull Mask *Steadfast Boots *Gauntlets of the Ram *Belt of Blood *Distance throwing hammer (bonus doesn't matter) *>>>Cask of Liquid Gold<<< (most desired item) Changes *6/13/10 Minor spelling and grammar corrections *6/29/10 added status block and events above *7/18/10 Updated blurred step to match the 7/10/10 update. *9/15/10 Added Wishlist *11/9/10 Updated to level 3 after adventure ended *11/11/10 Mintor corrections to level up, cleaned up powers and item listings *11/14/10 Purchases and added equipment/gold log *11/22/10 Changed locaton to Beyond the Rerisen Tower *11/24/10 Updated from comments by Mewness (except for the stat summary. should include level for stat checks/untrained skill checks, etc. level not included in the math section) *1/31/11 Updated to level 5 from exp gained in Beyone the Rerisen Tower *2/1/11 Updated for Treasure gained in Beyond the Rerisen Tower *2/3/11 Updated to buy potions *2/11/11 Updated for Cloak of Walking Wounded +2 gained in Beyond the Rerisen Tower *3/21/11 Updated to Level 6, Iron armbands of power, potions expended, gold updated at completion of Beyone the Rerisen Tower Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved By Ozymandias79 Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Level 3 You don't need approval when continuing on with the same DM, but here are some comments: *Your stat mods in the summary are all 1 too high (I assume you're adding your level bonus; the convention with these character sheets is to leave it out of the calculation there) *In your summary, your Will should be 18 *Mind Spike power is missing its Target line *Bull's Strength augment 2 affects enemies you can see in blast, not all creatures in blast *Mist Weapon is vs Reflex (needs to be changed in both the power description and the math section) *Please put in a link to the deathscarred boon item --Mewness Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by Ozymandias79 and TwoHeadsBarking. waiting for approval for level 6 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved Characters